Persuasion
by E. Greyjoy
Summary: AU. Slytherin James Potter is used to the best. It is only logical that he also wants the most beautiful, intelligent and caring woman. Lucky for him, Lily Evans is that perfect woman.


"I would like to go with you to the Ministry's Yule Ball, Evans."

The words coming out of James' mouth surprised her. They are Head Boy and Head Girl, yes, but they've never exchanged more than the usual chats about who's doing rounds and when. They don't have a friendship, and Lily finds this too strange.

"Are you serious, Potter?" the question is more to reassure her that she heard him well. When he nods, Lily crosses her arms in front of her.

"Why asking me and not one of your usual hoard of girlfriends?"

Lily is surprised again when James smirks and with his melodious voice, tells her: "They're not as perfect as you are, Evans."

Her shock wears off quickly.

"Well, I don't want to go with you."

That said, she returns to her Herbology essay and hears James Potter walking away from her. A sudden need for his presence is there, but Lily shakes it off.

She hears too often how he dates too many girls to take count of, not only from Hogwarts but from other minor schools too. He is a player and Lily has no intention of being part of his game.

* * *

><p>The next time Potter looks for her is at the Prefect meeting. Since she's the one conducting it, Lily has to endure his smirk and his challenging eyes. He doesn't even blink.<p>

"Evans, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

There isn't another Hogsmeade weekend until February, and Lily doubts Potter wants to wait that long. Still, she wants to make sure.

"When would that be, Potter?"

"Right now," he answers with an obvious tone of voice. Of course. This is James Potter, the Head Boy who doesn't care for rules.

"I won't break the rules just to please you, Potter. I'm not one of your usual girls," she says with scorn.

Lily remembers finding plenty of girls crying in the bathrooms because of Potter and his Gryffindor friend, Sirus Black. The boys never hurt the girls, but they led them on thinking they had a chance with them. That, for Lily, is not a harmless prank.

"Of course, Evans," he tells her, smirking the whole time. "If you were like them I wouldn't be serious with my intentions to you."

She can't believe his indifference towards the other girls, but Lily can't avoid the flattery. Since her first year, she's been trying to make the difference between her and the rest of the witches even more clear. She doesn't want to be an idle wife with three kids, but right then, standing in front of James Potter, she imagines how would that be.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, Potter. I won't go out with you."

Again, he leaves without another word.

* * *

><p>"For you, Evans."<p>

James Potter voice is accompanied with a thud and a small, elongated purple box. Jewelry. How typical.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Your Valentine's Day gift, of course."

He enunciates the words as if telling her the subject of McGonagall's essay. Obvious and cold.

She stares at him with no intention to open the box until he sighs and takes the box on his hands. For a moment, Lily hopes he will go away with the gift, but then she gets curious. Fortunately, Potter only opens it.

"It matches your magic."

Lily knows some Potters and Lovegoods can see the magic on people, but she can't believe James Potter has one of those gifts.

She glances into the box, seeing a gold and amethyst pendant. Smirking, she speaks.

"I'm not sure if you're telling me my magic is purple or as cheap as an amethyst."

James Potter rolls his eyes and offers her the open box. "Just touch it, Evans."

Carefully, she takes the pendant out and feels fluttering on her hands.

"It has magic!" she can't contain her excitement, as she's been trying hard to accomplish one of her side projects of Enchanting objects and here, James goes and gives her an enchanted pendant.

"My magic, Evans," he tells her with a proud voice. "My magic and a promise."

It's the first time James go without Lily telling him to.

She stays there, in the library, feeling the warm touch of James Potter's magic.

* * *

><p>James doesn't look for Lily again, but she's not left alone. Suddenly, Sirius Black is always with her, driving her mad with his never-ending conversation. Bit by bit, Sirius explains to her how the "stuff with the other girls" ends in tears again and again.<p>

"They want him because of his surname, and don't want a no for an answer."

Lily thinks it's hypocrite of them to say no to those girls while James is trying to go out with her when she says no.

Still, she forgives him for the crimes against the other girls.

"Come on, Evans," he tells her. "Let's go meet with Remus and Peter."

She feels strange eating with James friends, but thankfully, he's not there. Watching the interaction between the three boys she suddenly understands why they're friends even if each one of them is in a different house. They're just too compatible.

"You know, Lily," says the Hufflepuff, Peter. "James asked us to look out for you."

"Spying, I call it," complements Remus. "I told him no, of course, but I can see why he likes you."

She blushes under the implied compliment. Nervous, Lily starts playing with the pendant. The calmness of James' magic tranquilizing her.

Remus watches her doing that, but keeps quiet. Later, in the Shrieking Shack, he tells the rest of the Marauders.

"It's too late to warn poor Lily of this mongrel. She's already caught."

James smile and they all celebrate.

* * *

><p>Lily starts to feel manipulated. She is sure James and his friends know exactly what they're doing with the small gifts and the pleasant conversation. Still, she doesn't want this to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>After her Potions exam, she goes to her Common Room. She finishes first, being the most knowledgeable student in that subject, and hurries to the Gryffindor Tower seeking solitude.<p>

Getting a book and a blanket, she curls in front of the fire in her favorite couch. Two chapters of her novel are finished before she hears the portrait open to let someone in. Thinking it's just one of her housemates, Lily stays with her book.

"Comfortable, Evans?"

James' voice startles her and she drops her book. He picks it up and gracefully returns it to her before Lily can say anything to him.

"McGonagall will punish you for being here, Potter," says Lily, thinking that even if McGonagall know, she would do nothing to her favorite student. Even if he's a Slytherin.

"Just as Slughorn punished you for always being with Snape."

Lily blushes. She hasn't talked to the boy for a long time, but she is still ashamed when people remind her of their past association.

"I don't talk with that dark wizard."

James frowns.

"Forget about him," he says. "Let's talk about us."

"Us?"

"Us."

She wants to tell him there's nothing between them, but at this point, she isn't sure about that. They share more and more moments together and even spend time with the rest of their friends, as a couple.

Before she speaks again, he goes down on one knee. Lily gasps and raises a hand to her mouth. Is he really...?

"Evans," he starts and takes out a small velvet box. "would you be my partner in Slughorn's assignment?"

She freezes seeing a Chocolate Frog in the box. Really?

Taking hold of her wand, she warns him.

"Run."

James smiles and quickly gets out of the Common Room, vanishing into a secret passage behind a statue.

Lily stays in the Common Room, almost paralyzed. Realizing what she was about to do shocks her.

"I would've said yes."

* * *

><p>It's the last night of the year and Lily is in the library while everyone else is at the feast. She is a bit sad to miss the End of Year Feast, but the library has been her favorite place in the castle since she visits for the first time.<p>

"Lily."

She hears James' voice calling and turns to see him. It's the first time he uses her first name and it sounds delightful.

"James."

They both smile at each other for a moment before James takes her hand, inviting her to stand up.

"We need to know what we'll do."

He says nothing more, but Lily knows. They are together and always will be. What else is for them to know?

"You already know, James."

He takes out a ring (no prank this time!) and Lily loves immediately.

"I already promised you my magic, Lily, all that's left is my heart."

She takes the ring and puts it on her finger, admiring the green diamond on the white gold band.

"You said amethyst were cheap, so I got you the rarest diamond I could find."

She is too thrilled to say anything, choosing to kiss James instead. He plays with her hair with one hand, the other one caressing her face.

"I never really thought I could have you."

Lily is surprised to hear that; James always seems too sure about what he wants. Deep in her heart, Lily knows since the beginning that they are perfect for each other.

"Well, you're pretty convincing," she tells him with a smile. "Besides, you buy me jewelry! What else could a girl ask for?"


End file.
